Outbreak
Outbreak is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. It is also the first episode of Season 2. Plot The episode begins in Dr. Psychobos' lair, where a fault in the Nemetrix causes Khyber's pet to transform into different aliens at random. Khyber struggles to control his pet while Dr. Psychobos and Malware try to build a part to stabilize the Nemetrix. Dr. Psychobos says that a suitable part to fix the device lies within Ben's Omnitrix. Khyber wishes to go get the piece, but Dr. Psychobos disagrees and goes to get it himself. Meanwhile, Ben and Rook are training at Plumber Headquarters and Ben uses Wildvine and Humungousaur to defeat Rook. They go to take a break, and Dr. Psychobos ambushes the Plumbers and steals the piece of the Omnitrix he was looking for while unleashing snake-like robots to distract them. Ben tries to transform, but the Omnitrix zaps Rook, transforming him into a half-Gourmand creature and the doctor escapes. Driba and Blukic try to fix the Omnitrix, but they end up turning Ben into Walkatrout. Rook says things can't get any worse, but the Omnitrix gives off an electrical explosion. This transforms Liam into a half Vaxasaurian creature, Fistina into a half Galvanic Mechamorph creature, Psyphon into a half Pyronite creature, and Bubble Helmet into a half Gimlinopithecus creature. They escape prison and attack the Plumbers. After a brief battle, the villains retreat to the power core and open up a portal to the Null Void. They set it to overload, which will suck all of Bellwood into it. Driba and Blukic continue to try to fix the Omnitrix, but it ends up turning him into useless and impractical aliens (Pesky Dust, Molestache, and The Worst). Rook leads a squad of Plumbers to defeat the villains. Ben, Driba, and Blukic come with them. They shut down the power core, but this what Psyphon wanted so that he and the other prisoner could escape. They do battle, Ben telling the Plumbers the villains' weaknesses. The Plumbers trap Bubble Helmet in a sticky substance, and Driba and Blukic disrupt Fistina with a magnetic field. Then, they fix the Omnitrix, and Rook, Ben, Psyphon, Fistina, Bubble Helmet, and Liam go back to normal. Ben scans Liam, and transforms into Kickin Hawk. He defeats Liam, and the villains go back to their cells. Then the scene cuts to Dr. Psychobos, Malware, and Khyber. Malware tells Dr. Psychobos that he should have killed Ben, but the doctor says Azmuth is their true enemy. Then, he puts an improved Nemetrix on Crabdozer, who transforms back into Khyber's Dog. Major Events *Wildvine makes his Omniverse debut. *Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Molestache, The Worst and Kickin Hawk get unlocked and make their first appearances. *A piece of the Omnitrix is stolen by Dr. Psychobos, but has been replaced. *Ben and Rook encounter Dr. Psychobos for the first time. Debuts Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Wildvine (Omniverse debut) *Walkatrout (first appearance) *Pesky Dust (first appearance) *Molestache (first appearance) *The Worst (first appearance) *Kickin Hawk (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Plumbers *Plumber Jerry Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Psyphon *Liam *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Malware *Khyber *Khyber's Dog Aliens Used By Ben *Wildvine (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur *Walkatrout (first appearance) *Pesky Dust (first appearance) *Molestache (first appearance) *The Worst (first appearance) *Kickin Hawk (first appearance) By Khyber's Dog *Buglizard (cameo) *Mucilator (cameo) *Terroranchula (cameo) *Slamworm (cameo) *Crabdozer (cameo x2) Quotes Errors No eyebrows.png|The Worst with no eyebrows Malware error.png|Malware with a full red eye *In one scene when Bubble Helmet as Shocksquatch was fighting the Plumbers, he had slits in his eyes like Shocksquatch even though he didn't before. *When Bubble Helmet transformed back from Shocksquatch, he did not have his helmet on but did not have a hard time breathing. *When Dr. Psychobos is about to get the Omnitrix part from Ben, and Ben is dialing for an alien, the Omnitrix screen went down even when Ben was dialing for an alien. *In one scene, The Worst eyebrows are gone. *When Khyber and Malware recovered from Dr. Psychobos' attack, Malware's eye was full red. See Also *Outbreak/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes